1. Statement of the Technical Field
The invention relates to an apparatus for aiding in the installation and sealing of siding on a building. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for siding in the installation of successive horizontal layers of fiber cement composite siding on a sidewall construction of a building. The apparatus also seals the vertical and horizontal seams between adjoining and successive horizontal layers of the siding.
2. Description of the Related Art
The construction industry continues to seek improvements in the materials and processes by which buildings such as homes, office buildings, and shopping malls are constructed. For example, one recent improvement has been the use of siding made from non-traditional materials such as fiber cement or composite materials instead of traditional wood, aluminum or vinyl siding. Fiber cement composite siding is made of sand, cement, and cellulose fibers. Fiber cement composite siding offers the appearance of traditional wood-based siding materials with much lower maintenance requirements, while maintaining its shape and color much better than vinyl siding. It's available in a variety of textures, profiles, and colors to match individual design requirements. Fiber cement composite siding manufacturers offer complete systems for siding, decorative shapes, soffit and trim applications. About 12% to 15% of all new homes are now clad with fiber cement composite siding.
In addition, the fiber cement composite siding doesn't warp, buckle, or fade like vinyl siding products and holds a Class 1 (A) Fire Rating. Fiber cement composite siding will not rot, is capable of withstanding damaging effects of salt spray and ultraviolet rays, and cannot be penetrated by birds or insects. Once installed, the composite concrete siding stands up to bumps and direct impacts, unlike aluminum siding, and doesn't become brittle in freezing conditions or melt in the presence of heat sources, like barbeque grills, as does vinyl siding. Fiber cement composite siding holds paint well, with some siding products warranted to hold paint for up to twenty-five years.
There are drawbacks to the use of fiber cement composite siding instead of traditional wood, aluminum, and vinyl siding. For example, special tools and expertise are required to install it. In addition, the fiber cement composite siding pieces weigh more than traditional wood, aluminum, and vinyl siding pieces. The additional weight requires more labor to install. Typically, two or more persons are required to lift and hold the aiding pieces in place while securing them to the sidewall construction. One other drawback with the use of fiber cement composite siding and other types of siding is that moisture can get between the siding and the sidewall construction by infiltrating the abutting end joints and horizontal seams. The moisture can cause wood siding or the sidewall construction materials to rot or the moisture can freeze and expand forcing the siding to detach from the sidewall construction.
There are brackets known in the art for aiding in the installation of successive layers of traditional siding materials to a sidewall construction of a structure. For example, in U.S. published patent application serial No. 2002/0174618 to Carroll, there is an apparatus for installing siding over a wall composed of spaced apart studs and for forming an interlock of the siding and for providing easy installation and for resistance to high winds and for allowing waters to drain therefrom comprising an upside down U-shaped receiving member for being clipped on a first siding plank and connected to a second U-shaped receiving member with the second U-shaped receiving member being faced for receiving a second siding plank for creating the desired over lap relationship between the first and second siding planks. One form of the apparatus has a substantially U-shaped aperture formed therein for avoiding the studs when clipped on a siding plank. Another form of the apparatus has a second up side down U-shaped receiving member for being clipped on factory created end joints which may meet at any location on the wall without regard to the studs to form a joint.
Another example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,799 where a siding gauge is used to enable one man to install successive layers of board siding or other types where a one inch or other predetermined overlap is required. The gauge also ensures the siding is level. The gauge comprises a pair of J shaped members joined base to base, one inverted relative to the other.
A further example is shown Japanese patent publication JP2002047781 to Takeshi which discloses a bracket for attaching siding to an external wall. The bracket also serves to prevent infiltration of water into the joint portion of the siding. The bracket is comprised of a main body, an engaging portion, and a watertight material stuck to an area astride the main body. The watertight material is arranged on each of right and left ends of a first engaging piece of the engaging portion, and stuck to the area astride a support portion of the main body, and the horizontal piece and the first engaging piece of the engaging portion.
None of the prior art devices are for use with the fiber cement composite siding. In view of the forgoing, there remains a need for an apparatus for aiding in the installation of fiber cement composite siding which reduces the labor required to install the siding. Particularly, there remains a need for an apparatus for aiding in the installation of fiber cement composite siding which allows one person to install the siding. In addition, the apparatus must seal the vertical seam between adjoining siding boards and the horizontal seams between successive layers of the siding boards to prevent moisture from infiltrating behind the siding boards.